ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
James Red
''James Red ''is an action-adventure-comedy film directed by Edgar Wright. It will be released in theaters by July 10th, 2020. Plot In this epic action-packed adventure-filled comedy starting Chris Pratt, An adventurer also known as James Red is seeking to find the mythical Golden City while being challenged by a mysterious businessman who goes by Damian Rhône, Soon enough, James is fortunately aided by new allies and is on the bleak of having his career and life destroyed. As this can go on, Will James save anything, anyone, and everything he loves in his adventures, or is it too late? Find out in James Red! Cast * Chris Pratt as James Red, a famed treasure hunter. ** Gaten Matazrranno as Young James Red. * Oscar Isaac as Damian Rhône, a businessman who is after the Golden City. * Amanda Seyfried as Jessica McKnight, a pre-middle aged undercover detective feminine who aids James. * Harrison Ford as Mark Schneider, the person who hires James to find the golden city. * Nick Kroll as Sergie, a treasure hunter hired by Rhône to beat James to the city. * Ben Mendelsohn as Hank Rhône, Damian’s father who also appeared in flashbacks. * Jeff Bridges as Garmichus, the creator of the Golden City. He mainly appears in flashbacks. * Jim Carrey as Kyle Red, James's late father who was hunting for the Golden City. * Stephanie Beatriz as Karen, a waitress who James once had a relationship with. * Walton Goggins as Professor Luke, TBD Cameos * Sam Claflin as Drunk Thug, TBD * Bea Miller as Stripper, TBD * Paul Rudd as Thug, TBD Soundtrack #''Jump'' by Van Halen #''Nice for What'' by Drake #''Power'' by Kayne West #''Billie Jean'' by Michael Jackson # Freaks and Geeks by Childish Gambino # Call Ticketron by Run the Jewels Quotes *James Red: (drives into a Wild West dedicated bar) This must be it... (walks in as Someone is waiting for him) *Mark Schneider: Ah, James Red, Why don't you sit right here? (Mark and Jessica sit in their tables indoors) * James Red: Okay, why am I here? * Jessica McKnight: There's important stuff you need to know. * James Red: Like? * Mark Schneider: Remember that rare treasure your father was hunting for? * James Red: The Golden City? It’s just a myth. (Jessica pulls out a map) *James Red: Uh, what? *Jessica McKnight: We found a clue to a location of the city. (Flashback and footage shows of the hidden clue) ---- *Damian Rhône: Time's up James Red *James Red: Nope! Damian then distracts his evil attack against James Red. *Damian Rhone: I am a victim who's story hasn't been told, I hired Sergie for a reason, to be honest, and your allies are not prepared for what's coming! *James Red: Said the guy who looks like a piece of dog shit. *Damien Rhône: What did you just call me? *James Red: Dog shit. Transcripts See James Red/Transcript Filming Filming was set to begin in Canada on Sequel See James Red: Secret Of the Dragon Temple Trivia Category:2020 films Category:Films directed by Edgar Wright Category:Action-Adventure Category:Comedy Category:July Category:Dr Aidan Quinn's ideas Category:PG-13 Category:WarnerMedia Category:Village Roadshow Pictures